GIJoe Fanfic From the eyes of the enemy
by Nytehunter
Summary: I have taken the Marvel comics, Devil's Due comics, and the cartoon and merged them together telling the story from cobra's point of view, and set in modern Day.The Joes will only appear when they are encountered by Cobra,M is for violence, and will be for language, and suggestive themes. Cobra will now be dangerous and evil. Not a group that just some how does not get caught.


Part 1 The progress of the snake

1 The Twins

A man enters the building through the front entrance. He is unremarkable in this day and age. The only thing that sets him apart is how little you can see of him. The Man has a hat and sunglasses on, and wears a breathing mask over the nose and mouth. He coughs every so often as to warrant its use. He is of average height and build. The security cameras see that he carries a large briefcase. The man moves to an elevator and waits for the door to open. People around him move away slightly as he starts into a painful coughing fit. The door to the elevator opens, and he is the only one to get on. The elevator opens a number of floors up and no one is inside.

Two men enter the top office of the Extensive Enterprises building. They are twin brothers by the name of Tomax and Xamot. They are greeted by a man dressed in blue pants and a blue uniform top. He is wearing a loose fitting blue hood over his head. He is of average size and height.

"Ah commander… how kind of you to join us" Tomax starts to say and Xamot finishes

"This is not a pleasure call. I need the information that I told you to get." The Commander says with no inflection in his voice.

"We have much information for you, but we would like to know… How our investments in your ventures are proceeding" Tomax and Xamot say.

"Arbco is branching out throughout the states, We have multiple companies opening up to watch for recruits and transport goods. The main push of Arbco's presence is still in the southern part of the united states, but we have pushed forward into Denver as well." The commander says as he turns to look out the window.

"We have this Destro you have been looking for. You were correct in thinking he was connected to M.A.R.S. It would appear that the CEO James McCullan is the arms dealer known as Destro."Tomax recited from memory.

Xamot continued. "We have made contact with the one known as Zartan, and his Dreadnoks are transporting the supplies of Meth, and other drugs throughout the country."

"Neither of you like Zartan do you?" The commander asked after a moment of silence

"No, we can find no basis to trust him past money… There is always someone willing to pay more"

"The entire world is bought in some form or another. I was destroyed because I could not pay more than those who bought my life. Now I am no one, and I will shape this world, so it will finally be free. Do not worry about Zartan I have bought his loyalty in blood. He will not betray us. He also brought me Major Sebastian Bludd. A terrible poet, but he is extraordinarily adept at training the Cobra forces. Cobra now is has over one thousand troops trained well enough to be serviceable in combat. We are entering the point where we will not be able to hide our strength. I want Cobra to be ready to mobilize when that time comes. Is there any word on the island we are watching for in international waters?"

"None yet, your net worth in legal funds is only 2.3 million. Though this is enough to purchase what you're looking for, it would leave too much of a trail even with purchasing it through a front company."

"Very well, I want to hear positive news on this soon, for now I must pay out soon to be a friend Destro a little call." The commander said as he turned. "I will need a private plane that can make the trip to Scotland, I already have a Pilot."

"We will make arrangements. Xamot said moving behind his desk.

The commander walked out of the penthouse office. There were no cameras or employees here to see as he entered into the elevator. Xamot looked at his brother, his exact double except for the scar on Xamot's Right Cheek.

"Bother I must say again I do not like that we are in league with this man. We don't even know his name, much less what he looks like." Xamot said sitting down

"Oh Brother, We do not need to know him, All we need to know is that his money will flow in fueling our business." Tomax said.

"His drug money, yes.. We are better than that. We don't need such filthy capital to make our grab for power." Xamot said after a moment of contemplation.

"Money is Money, how many people have we killed to get where we are today? How is that any different than laundering a little Dirty money at the cut we are getting? I know you do not like this brother, but as long as we are together we will rise above all." Tomax said to reassure his brother.

2 Meet the Royalty

The night was getting late and all of the guests were still mingling and drinking. It was a good day for M.A.R.S. as almost all of these people would be buying something new from his holdings. On his left arm, Anastasia Von Stromberg his lover. She was as stunning in her skin tight black satin dress as she was devious. James would have it no other way, and that is why he loved her so.

James noticed one of his guards coming towards him, and he motioned himself and Anna away from the guests to intercept him

"There needed to be a compelling reason you are here interrupting" James said with anger in his voice

"I'm sorry Liard, but there is someone in your study who wants to see you." The guard said unconcerned by McCullen's anger.

"I left strict orders that No one was to be let in except my guests!"

"Liard, I know. This man was not let in, he just appeared in your study and said he wanted to see you."

"Who is he?" James now asked, interest peaked.

"I don't know he is dressed entirely in black, but has a red emblem on his chest that resembles a line drawing of a cobra. He wears a masked helmet that covers his face. I felt it prudent to inform you before we killed him" The guard said matter of fact.

"Could this be someone sent to kill you my love?" Anna asked an eastern European accent heavy in her voice.

" I doubt it, though asking for my company would be a particularly notable way to try and kill me. Very well let us go see what this masked man wants." James said and made his exit for a short time with Anna.

They traveled up the stairs in the old Scottish castle; it was of course fitted with modern security, and the further in you went the more deadly the security became. No one should have been able to get where this man was without permission, much less anyone knowing about it. Someone would pay with their life for this breach of security. At the top of the stairs, James nodded to the two Iron Grenadier security guards. James entered with Anna forming an icy trail behind him. Standing at the large window that overlooked the bay and a shear 100 foot drop was indeed a man dressed all in black with a mirror like face play and a fitted helmet.

"You have one minute to tell me why I should not kill you right here." James said to the man.

"Because I have enough explosives in my suit to level half of this castle and it is set to trigger the moment my heart beat becomes to erratic, or stops all together " The man said with a sigh

"Well that bought you some more time, What do you want I am a busy man." James said

"I want nothing from you, James McCullen, the person I want to deal with is Destro. I am the leader a movement known as Cobra. Our goal is to rip the power away from those who would abuse it and allow the everyman person to live their lives for themselves."

"Well Mr…, who are you anyway?" Destro said

Destro was a different person the James McCullen, he was sure and quick acting. Destro did not worry about what was best for MARS because he was not a part of MARS. Destro was a free agent that made the deal he wished when he wished.

"I am no one and nothing. The person I was killed long ago when the country I served faithfully tried to crush me. Now I am only The Commander. I have no face, no name, no life except that of everyone I fight for. Now I need your help to arm my forces. At the moment\, we are only one thousand strong, but we are growing. Every time a disillusioned man woman or child realizes the world will never let them advance as it is, we gain a member." The Commander said

What do you think Anna?" Destro said to his love.

"I have heard of this organization, not much they have a web presence though no one knows how to contact them. Mainly just viral posters transmitted through cyberspace. I would have put it to random fear mongering, but there has been the echo of something larger happening in America." Anna said as she studied the man before them.

"You are correct Baroness, I do hope I have your name correct, or at least what you are called in the underground circles. I am of course willing to pay for what I need. I have a bag on the floor that has four million US dollars in it. I figured that would be an excellent point to start our business transaction. I need light and heavy armaments, and someone to show my men how to take down tanks. I have Sebastian Bludd training my ground troops, and my own handpicked pilot training an aerial group. All I need is the weapons, and your trust to move forward with an agreement." The commander said and then slowly retrieved the bag.

Something was off here. Destro knew something was wrong. He also knew that this could be just what was needed to drive arms sales into space. Still this man was not all there; he was a zealot, maybe he did not follow a religion, but he was crazed to a cause all the same.

"I will take your money as payment for the arms you requested, but I do not know if I trust you enough to do any further business. " Destro said flatly

"I understand. Allow me to give you a coordinates for my is in a small town called Springfield. If you would choose to come and see what I offer for yourself then feel free to drop in, You will be escorted directly to me day or night." The commander wrote down the location of this town and turned to leave.

No one said anything as he opened the door onto the small balcony. Nor did anyone say anything as he looked over the edge. The Baroness only gasped slightly as he fell over the edge of the rail down to his death. Only then did they see how he had arrived undetected. A small aircraft that emitted almost no sound raised up into view with The Commander strapping into the back seat, and a pilot covered head to toe in a red flight suit in front. The aircraft raised a bit more and then jetted off into the bay. It was far too small for most radars to pick up, plus the design and paint made Destro think it was a stealth.

"Do you trust him?" Anna asked

"I don't know, though I think if what he says is true that we do not have a choice. The Commander is talking about raising and army, and that is profitable. Letting him squander that the army would be stupid." Destro said as he looked out the window

"Then what do we do? He has a sales pitch to recruit most of the world behind, but does he have what it takes to pull It off?" Anna said in a questioning tone

He has the pitch to put the world into chaos and take Destro's dear Anna along for the ride. This Commander was a radical, there was no doubt about it, but Destro had dealt with Radicals before. The Commander was different though. He was not just attacking thought up target. He was building an army of the disgruntled people with the promise of all the freedom they could want. The Commander was charismatic indeed.

"We will take him up on his offer, one night in a few weeks we will visit his Springfield and see just how much substance he has behind him."

3 A Midnight reunion

There was no moon to light their way, but the systems Destro work with needed no light to travel. The Baroness, he, and 10 of his elite guard would parachute in on this small-town in the Rural south of America. It was dead Silent as Destro in a black suit and a metal mask that was to symbolize his ancestors punishment for selling arms to the English and French.

The Baroness landed next to him wearing a tight fitting black leather cat suit and black boots. She looked around at the surrounding area. It was late at night, and the streetlights of Springfield could be easily viewed in the distance.

"If there is a base here my love, it is the best camouflage job I have ever seen. " The baroness said as she lowered her MP7 submachine gun.

"Do not be so quick to Judge my dear Anna, this almost seems too perfect a picture of a small-town to be real. There is no noise, even at this time there should be something.

It was then the lights flashed to life. All around Destro and his troops lights flashed to life. Destro was momentarily blinded by the explosion of light. Before recovering, he heard a marked Australian accent over a loud speaker.

"Stay where you are. The Commander has been expecting you Destro. No one will be harmed as long as you all stay calm." Came the Australian voice out of the blackness

Destro waited for a few moments. When nothing happened a shadow detached from the black and started to move forward. It was impossible to tell who it was. He had on some type of battle helmet

"Well Met to the both of you, I was wondering when you would arrive. Ah Anna how good to see you again. It has been a long time since Bosnia. So what name are you going by now?" The man said

"Yes Sabastian, It has been some time, this time I hope we are on the same side of the conflict. Destro my darling, May I introduce you to Major Sebastian Bludd. You may call me The Baroness."

"Well Destro it's good to see you, I have heard much about you, and I have more used your equipment more times than I can count." Major Bludd said, but Destro remained silent. Bludd went on. " I will be escorting you to the Commander."

"What is the Commander like?" Destro asked.

"He is a good person to work for. He listens to what I say, and takes my advice. He gives me complete control over the troops for their basic training and infantry. I will not talk about the Commander any more than that. He is a dangerous man." Bludd said as he walked to the transports.

"There are other branches of this organization?" Destro asked.

"Yes, Wild Weasel trains the Air fleet, and a scary Bloke named Croc Master trains the Range units." Bludd shuddered as he said the name Croc Master.

"Sebastian you are actually unnerved by someone?" The Baroness asked.

"He is the most frightening person I have seen in a long time. A small man that spends most of his time in the water with crocs, The Bloke literally seems more like one of the crocs then a man. He would kill and eat anyone along with those damn reptiles of his. You will understand if you ever see him." Bludd said as he opened the door for Destro and the Baroness.

From there the transport of two cars drove quietly through the small city. The Vehicles must have been electric because they move in almost complete silence. They turned off the road to an underpass, there was a tunnel under the bridge that the vehicles went down to the lower tunnel. Behind them the entrance closed.

Destro and the Baroness walked alone into a room filled with people. The Commander was the easiest to pick out as he stood there with an air of control.

"I'm sorry that the surprise of your visit was ruined" The commander said with obvious sarcasm.

"How did you know we were coming? "Destroy asked.

"We have been tracking your movement since you entered American soil. When your Nighthawk entered our perimeter we started continuous tracking and plotted out your most likely drop coordinates. " The Commander said as he looked at his two guests.

" That's impossible, or aircraft is invisible to all forms of detection " The Baroness said hiding in her anger less efficiently.

"Techo-Viper 1011, please come over here and show our guests the surveillance of their arrival. " The Commander ordered.

What looked like a man dressed in a dark purple jumpsuit outfitted with some very advance technology, moved to the table and placed his right hand on a scanner. The table came to life showing a holographic view of the area as well as a map of the Southeastern USA. The soldier used her other hand to type out something in the air. The Soldier Spread her figures apart magnifying the view of the USA, thus bring it in front of the image of Springfield.

"We first spotted the targets entrance into US airspace late last night. Gps and spy camera satellites confirmed on unknown object landing in Haiti. Shortly before sunrise it took off again flying low to avoid detection to Cuba. " A small square moved along the course the female viper spoke of.

"The jet left Cuba shortly after nightfall and flew west over Texas. Then Veered east to our location. At 22:15 the target was lost. We had to disconnect from the satellite feed before the tap was discovered. At 22:30 satellite contact was reestablished with an error of 200 meters from projected coordinates. Target was then tracked until a probable drop zone could be established and relayed through tele-Viper units to Major Bludd. " The viper finished.

Destro amazed at the level of technology that he had seen here. It was at least a decade beyond what even he used. Destro would have said he had a traitor, but no one except he and the Baroness knew about this trip. On top of that the Commander had a room full of people who, if he guessed correctly, were as skilled AZ this techno-Viper was. Destro was now seriously beginning to rethink his initial view of the man who called himself Commander. At first be seemed to be a zealot with the charisma of leadership. The Commander came with a promise to the people not seen since Hitler. Now though the Commander seemed he might be something far more.

The Baroness demanded to know how anyone could track a stealth jet that is far beyond what is out there now. The female officer looked to the Commander, and he nodded. Destro admired the high level of training for protocol, and permission.

"We have tracked your jet before and were able to isolate it's wake signature and heat output from satellite observation. We guessed that any trip made here would start at your weapons testing facility. So we set up computers to monitor and alert us when reading matching your Nighthawk appeared. " The techno-vipers said matter-of-factly.

"Now Baroness and Destro I want to show you what our purchase agreement has gone towards. Please follow me. " The commander turned and walked to the door.

As he expected Destro and the Baroness followed closely behind. They walked. Down a hallway, that looked as though it could have been in a hospital. There was no mess anywhere to be seen. The hallway curved, and the Commander started up a flight of stairs. At the top was a set of double doors that lead into a conference room. The Commander walked through the room and went through the doors at the opposite end.

What greeted the Baroness and Destro made them both stop. Below them was an assembly area, and filling that area up was rank after rank of Cobra soldiers. To their left, two rows of an oddly styled tanks numbering twenty in total. To the right were seven A-10 warthog jets and ten KA-50 single pilot choppers.

The Commander was not a madman running a small band of militia troops. He was the head of an army that could seize control of a lot of land. The Commander could also easily hold any position against a stronger military force. Especially if you figure in the technology that was in play.

"This is about half of Cobra's military force. Our ground forces and the beginning segment of all Cobra soldiers are trained by Major Bludd and a cord of selected troops. After that they branch off into their specialty training. The air patrol portion of Cobra is trained by a pilot code named wild weasel. I would be grateful if you could offer up a candidate to train specialists in tank maintenance and operations. There is more for you to inspect, but that must wait. Now I must address the troops I have assembled and see to some business before the night is over. Tomorrow I would like to propose another business venture we could undertake together. " The Commander said before turning and addressing his troops.

Destro and the Baroness were lead through the underground maze and up through the basement into what looked to be a four-bedroom family home.

"What do you think of the show put on for us tonight? " Destro asked when they were alone and had swept for any surveillance.

" I think no one builds an army who does not plan to use it. What we saw tonight is a dangerous environment. We may or may not wish to stay here. "

"He could do a vast deal even with the troops we saw tonight. And if that is only half of his force as the Commander claims, then I fear we must stay and watch over this." Destro replied.

"I'm interested to hear what this proposal, the Commander has, might entail. If he brings instability here, then the rest of the pillars of the world will start to crumble. That means MARS will be hard pressed to keep up with order demands. " The Baroness said as she sat down on the couch and started to take off her boots.

The Commander watched as Destro and the Baroness Commander hated more that he needed to trust them now. The ones like Destor and the Baroness always needed their egos stroked, and had to find some way to feel that all power was theirs. He held no illusions; Destro would betray him and try to take what was his if the Commander was not careful. His old lawyer stole his business and his family from him. They also destroyed the car dealership he had worked so hard to build. What was worse they did it right after his brother died. The commander knew they waited for the who would help him overcome anything to die, then they struck.

Little did any of those from his past life, his life that burned-out when he dropped the match that sent his business up in flames, know was he was in control of their lives now. The Commander first came to Springfield because of his son. His ex-wife and the lawyer, her boyfriend, that ruined him had moved her. The Commander first simply planned to take his son and run, but when he saw the destitute state of this area another plan formed.

The commander started to recruit people in the shadows to look the other way as drugs came through the town. In return, they would be paid. Why should the people of Springfield care about the laws of a nation that let them die. Soon the town started to prosper as more people came to the mythical Commander for help. He held seminars in pitch-black rooms to show people they were one entity with no visible differences. His real reason for the darkness as to protect his identity. Soon Springfield prospered and need a front to launder money. The Commander gave them Arbco. It was a multifaceted business that transported and manufactured goods. The best part is that they could launder any amount of money through shadow accounts.

Soon, the Commander all but owned Springfield. They saw him as their savior as the city grew and prospered. All the time he watched his ex-wife and her boyfriend lawyer. He made sure they did not prosper, as everyone else did. The Commander made sure they knew how it felt to live off others charity.

Finally, the Commander had the lawyer who stole his family and life brought before him. The Commander wore a blue single tone uniform with black boots. He wore a blue hood with the line drawing of a cobra over the center of our covered face. Cobra's are poisonous and wait to strike, as he had waited. When the trembling man was placed before the Commander and begged for mercy on whatever it was he had done. The lawyers last look was one of shock as the Commander pulled off the mask to show the face of the dead car sales agent to his foe. Then the Commander shot the kneeling man in the head.

The Commander hated this world of politics and powerful money, always killing the little man. He was going to change all of it, but he had to go further than changing the government. No, the Commander needed to change the very core of people. He needed to change the world to a place where politics could never form. Places where the population survived on their own strength, and not on forcing others under foot. The Commander world was one where a person went only as far as their own ability could take them. Not this world, were sniveling cowards could hide behind words on paper. He would change all of it and that change would start frighteningly soon.

At that moment, a soldier wearing a light blue top and black pants came entered.

"You ordered to see me Commander. " The range viper said when the Commander nodded.

"Yes I did Golbus. You have been with me from the beginning. You were there when I killed my wife's usurper, and then ransacked his office. I trust you more than most. I trust you enough to say I trust no one fully. You will be leaving Springfield and traveling to Washington DC. You might have a travel companion by the name of the Baroness. If so you will keep her alive at all costs. Your mission is to kidnap doctor Adele Burkhardt. Once you have her, you will make contact with Zartan and Zarana at the same location you delivered d venom, Mindbender, and Doctor Pythona. Leave Burckhardt and return here with the Baroness. " The Commander said into the silence.

"Will I have any contacts on site? " Was all Golbus said.

"You will be tuned into the com channels of the crimson guard and night vipers that will be in the area, but you are not to make any contact with them. The military has started to look for us, and a leak I put out there will have them in your area. They do not know who we are or why we are there, so they should pose nothing more than an inconvenience to you. If they prove to be more than expected, then complete the missions by any means necessary. Golbus, you are the first shot fired, and after this mission nothing will ever be the same again. "

The range viper nodded and stood there silently. No question was asked so no response was required.

"From your knowledge of the troops, is there one in particular that would be quick to say too much in the presence of uncertain ears?" The commander asked.

"If you mean do I know of any soldiers that are too quick to show their knowledge, yes there are a few. A common officer by the names of Jenkins comes first to mind." Golbus said

"Good, while you are in the company of the baroness let her know what I desire. Not everything, but enough to bring her into the coils more deeply. I will leave the details of what she learns to you. Just remember if you say too much you are just as replaceable as any other soldier in this army." The commander's words burned with the implied danger of his statement.

"I understand Commander. Everything shall be as you have ordered. Golbus responded in a military tone.

The commander handed the range vipers a packet with instruction to memorize everything and burn the packet within two hours. The Commander sat back as the viper left. Soon everything would begin to turn, and the world would never be the same again.

Royalty Awakens

It was late morning when Destro and The Baroness awoke and began their day. Last night they dressed in fighting garb, today though it was more informal. One could only give the appearance of being willing to go to war for so long before either they must act, or seem the fool. Destro dressed in a form fitted gray suit, while the baroness choose to wear skin tight black dress pants and a white cotton top.

As the two made their way downstairs, they were treated to a shock. They came into the kitchen and an elderly man and woman were cooking breakfast.

"Oh you two are finally awake, Well go sit right down Breakfast is almost ready. I hope your hungry Pa and I love to cook, especially when we have company." The elderly lady said in a pleasant voice.

"This is your house then?" Destro inquired.

"Yep it is. The commander said we should be expecting company and to let you two settle down in peace. We stayed the night over at our son's house and came back here this morning. Hope the bed was to your liking, We have not had guests in a long time." Pa said with a smile as he flipped the bacon over.

" Thank you for letting us stay here. You have a beautiful home. My name is Anastasia, and this is James." The Baroness said in an almost family acquaintance type of way.

"My names Edna, and that old coot is Jack. Everyone always calls us Ma and Pa though."

Breakfast was served, and everyone talked about little nothings of life. Much was learned about the weather, and Scottland, but nothing of any importance was discussed. Well after the table was cleared, and the Anastatia helped clean the dishes, a car came to pick up Destor and the Baroness. They waved their goodbyes to Ma and Pa and got into the vehicle. The back seating was separated by glass from the front, but still Destro and the Baroness talked in sign language.

"That was very unlike you Anastasia." Destro signed.

"Better we fit in with the locals then stand out, besides there was something about those two. I could not bring myself to see them as anything less than doting parents. If this is the world the commander wants, then it is something to fight for." Replied the Baroness.

"I do not think the Commander has any care about the niceties of two grandparents. I think we are being shown things to draw at us. We are being woven into a very intricate tapestry, but I still do not know what the end design is."

"Maybe in the end something will grow out of all of this, that not even the commander could foresee, or control. There is always the possibility that new things can blossom from the ashes of the old." The baroness signed in small quick gestures.

" I will not hear of mutiny, and betrayal, when we have not even figured out if we should stay here." Destro responded with angry signs.

"I don't think we have a choice. Even if MARS does not supply his weapons directly, with the army he is amassing, MARS tech will get to them. Better It be controlled from the start than cleaned up at the end."

"I have had much the same thought has been running through my head as well. I think by coming here we have been delt into a game without even knowing it." Destro said out loud as his mind wandered down the path that they now seem to be following.

The Snake Charmers Tune

The Commander was waiting for Destro and The Baroness as they entered into the room. He stood and greeted them both and ushered them to a chair. Once seated he gave them both files

"In that file is a report on an island out in international waters. It is currently held by the US government, and was originally used as a weapons testing ground. My goal is to take ownership of that island through corporate backing of Extensive Enterprises." The Commander finished speaking to await the questions he knew were coming.

"This is interesting, but I have reservations that the United States Government will just sell you a large plot of land that could jeopardize their security." Destro Stated the obvious.

"No, under normal circumstances they would never even think to do that. My plan will create circumstances that are far from normal. This is where I would like your help Baroness. I plan to have a team kidnap a scientist by the name of Adele Burkhardt. On her own she is of little interest, but a cobra operative will replace her and then we will have access to her husband who is the real target. Once our operative has assumed the role of Burkhardt her husband will then be replaced giving Cobra Access to the most secure areas of the NSA databases."

"There is no way this foolish plan of yours can work. You can't simply replace two people who will be tested repeatedly on their own memories!" The Baroness Exclamed. .

"I would have agreed with you Baroness, but I know for a fact that Cobra has the ability to overcome that problem. We have a team of three scientists who have found a way to remove a lifetime of memories from one person and store them in a chip so that nanobots can access them for another person to remember." The Commander said calmly in the face of the Baronesses anger.

"Commander please forgive my Anna's outburst, but I do share her disbelief in your claims. Perhaps if you could show us this process, then we could understand you plan more." Destro cut in before the Baroness could counter.

"The Equipment is not here, but I will show you the documentary footage that I have about the process." The commander said as he picked up a remote and hit a button.

The Science of the Damned:

"My name is Dr Cobra, and these are my colleagues Dr Mindbender, and Dr Pythona."

A middle aged man with brown gray hair introduced himself and two others. Dr Cobra was a slim man with a weasel like face, He dressed neatly in a white lab coat and the common blue pants of most cobra officers. Where Dr Cobra seemed to strive for absolute normality, Dr Mindender seemed to scream out to be different. He was a Tall muscular man with a shaved head and a thin Curled mustache. Mindbender had a pair of slim deeply tinted glasses, and he wore a gray stretched shirt with black pants. Covering his clothing he had on a purple lab coat. Dr Pythona was a tall female with long black hair, and a thin face. She had striking pale blue eyes and pale white skin. She wore a purple jumpsuit with black rubber boots and a white black lab coat

"Dr Cobra, Dr Mindbender, and I have found a way to transfer entire lives worth of memories from one person to another. It all started with a Mind probe Dr Cobra created to unlock the memories of people suffering from amnesia. It was found that the machine could record any and all memories in the mind of a subject. Allow us to demonstrate." Pythona said calmly

The camera moved from the three scientists over to a woman strapped into a chair. She was in heavy restraints and there was a gag in her mouth to stop her from biting off her own tongue. Around her head was a large metal band with probes that attached to her shaved head.

"This subject is a spy for the united states government, We have attached her to the machine and set up the output to show visual translations of the memories we will be recording onto disk." Dr Cobra said

The machine was turned on, and for a moment there was nothing. Then the Woman started to scream and writhe against her bonds. On the monitor images of a young girl playing in a pond appeared, then she was in school, then she was graduating, giving birth, getting married, and more. It was easy to tell that the images were of the same woman at different stages in her life. The visuals were disjointed and random, but it showed the life of a woman from childhood until she was captured in the bed of her cobra training bunker. Finally the screaming stopped and the screen went black. The woman in the chair had blood leaking from every orifice on her face.

"Of course this process can be made completely painless with the right sedatives and if the process is more monitored. This was a prisoner, and she was to be executed with extreme prejudice. This was her execution. Dr Mindbender said without emotion.

Mindbender went to the machine and pulled out a tiny chip, and then said " All of her memories are now stored on this drive. From here we can use the technology that Pythona and I have created to implant this chip into a human host then allow Nanobots to transfer the memories to the host as needed. For the purpose of this demonstration though I will insert this chip into one of my own Battle Android troopers. This should be a sufficient enough demonstration to show that every possible part of the test subjects' memories have been indeed recorded."

Dr Mindbender walked over to what looked like a black suit of body armor. He lifted a panel in the front of the BAT and placed the memory chip inside. He then flipped a switch and shut the front of the unit before backing out of the way of the camera. The BAT's eyes started to glow red and then its head lifted up. Then a voice emanated from the android.

"Where am I? Wh..what's happening. I was in bed, and then….. " A woman's voice came from the BAT.

From there the BAT became hysterical. It screamed that they had killed it, and that the US government was onto them. Eventually it self-terminated .

The Chains that Bind:

The room was silent as the video ended. Neither The Baroness nor Destro had any idea what to say about what they had just witnessed. Both of them tried to find some way to say that it was not real, that they had not witnessed a woman die just to be born again into a machine and die a second time. Nothing like this should be anywhere near possible. The technology was just not that advanced, but there it was. Proof that it had happened. Sure one could argue that it was all staged, but there would be nothing to gain in staging what they just saw. Everything could be gained if it was real.

"Baroness, I would like you to accompany my strike team to capture Burkhardt. I can promise her time on that machine will be much more gentle. After we finish our mission we will release her, with no memory of capture of course." The commander said as though the last few minutes where nothing more than a pleasant read.

"Yes… Yes I will join your force in obtaining Burkhardt. Unless you have a problem with that Destro my darling." The Baroness said trying to shake the shock she was now in.

"No… I think it would be a great idea for you to travel with the Commander's forces. That way I can stay with our dear Commander and finalize an agreement for arms sales." Destro said distantly.

With that the Commander dismissed the both of them to freshen up. It took all of Destro's will power to walk out of that room as though nothing was wrong.

"What have we gotten ourselves into my dear?" Destro asked when they had traveled a ways away from the Commnder's office.

"I, don't know. I don't want to think what we just saw was real, but there is no way to think otherwise. That was inhuman." The Baroness said and added, "Now it appears we must follow along with this derailed train of madness."

Enter the Dreadknauts

It's a crowded night nameless dive of a bar. The thoughest of the night life clogs the space around the Pool Tables and dart boards. Music screams out, but is almost drowned out by the shouting of the patrons. This is not a place for normal people. No, this is a place where only the strong survive..

"I don't trust this commander, you have got us working for. Don't get me wrong, the money is good, but there is something wrong in his head m…."

"Never use that name Zarana. My name is Zartan." A man with a brown hood up over his head says in a dark mood.

"Why not use that name, it was the name you were born too. Zartan is only a name you stole. Sometimes I wonder whether my brother is in there any more, or if your just a collection of names and parts. "Zarana said with a sad tone

"Hey there Baby, how about you ditch the loser and come back to my play for a real time." Some drunk slurred as he tried to grope Zarana.

Before the Drunks hands can even make contact with their intended targets Zarana is up out of her seat with a knife in her hand. She spins the idiot drunk around so he is facing away from the table and knows him down to his knees. The Tall lady with the pink dyed hair then pulls the drunks arm behind his body, placing this hand on the table. In a Flash her knife slams down through the man's hand and imbeds deep into the table.

"We're leaving." Zartan says for the other man's screams as he stands up and leaves the table where there is a pile of money now lying.

Zarana Turns around and lets out an ear piercing whistle " Come on boys, time for us to hit the road."

Ten rough looking men start to file out of the bar and out to their motorcycles. They are all ready when Zartan Pulls out of his spot and the rest fall behind him. Only Zarana has the right to ride beside her brother, and none, save her twin, have the right to ride by her. The group travels for a long time, staying on the freeways. Finally they pull off into a warehouse district that has seen better days. Before long they pull off into what would look to be an abandoned factory, but is infact bought and paid for, and is the home of the DC branch of the Dreadnok Biker gang.

They all park their bikes in order of ranks, and a medium built man with a streaks of green through his pure black hair closes the door they entered through.

"Thrasher, has Zandar chosen to show himself yet?" Zartan asks the man with the green stripped hair.

"No, he is still AWOL. I will report as soon as I see him Zartan" Thrasher says

Zartan shakes his head and head off into the darkness of the broken down, loading bay. The area is huge, but it is easy to tell the factory has seen better days. This bay has been changed into a garage to work maintenance on the bikes

A large man with white buzzed hair gets off his bike. He is quiet, but has an angry look on his ugly face.

" Is there anything I can get m'lady?" He stutters with nerves.

Two other Dreadnoks point and start to laugh , but before they can do much else the monster of a man rushes them throwing one With a green shirt stained with oil into into the Wall. The man falls to the ground with a groan. His sunglasses are knocked off and face, and he looks even more odd with a full black beard and Mohawk. Road pig lifts the other Dreadnok off the ground. The man with his shaggy brown beard and hair fights back with punches and kicks, but they phase the monster holding him, little.

Enough, Ripper I told you to leave Road Pig alone. Next time I may let him just kill you. As for you Torch, I should let Road Pig finish whatever he is about to do. Still you're a founding member so I suppose that counts for something. " Zarana says with a wicked smile. "Road Pig drop him, you have made your point."

The large man named Road Pig dropped Torch and stalked off into the darkness barely containing his rage.

Zarana looks around and takes into view 30 bikes, It looks like most of the crew that followed them to DC and the few hosting them here seem to be in. Zarana chose to start a recruiting drive when she could, in this area. With the growth of the dreadnoks, what not have a branch in the US capital. Zarana then followed after Zartan through the halls into an office where her brother sat behind a computer.

" Any Idea where Zack, I mean Zandar could be?" Zarana asked as she sat down in a comfortable chair.

"None. I hate how he just disappears without a word. " Zartan said leaning back in his chair and pulling the hood off of his brown haired head.

"He learned that from you. You left both of us in the same way. Zandar never got over that. Not blaming you, mind you. Just telling it like it is." Zarana said as she kicked her feet up onto the desk.

"Why do you hold so tightly to the past?" Zartan asked

"We have been over this, or was I talking to another persona? All we have is each other Zar, and we are family. You left Zachery and I when you killed that boy to protect us. We never gave up on us being a family again. Zack and I stuck together, and ran away from the orphanage instead of being separated. Then we started looking for you. You had already stolen a name and a new life. When we found you, it looked like you had no idea who we were at first. In the end though we had our family again, but no one came out of it the same."

Enough, are you ready for your mission?" Zartan said after a long silence of looking into his sisters pained eyes.

"Yes, though I don't like it Zar. You steal lives and become them, and I act the roll of who I am impersonating. I do not like the idea of a microchip being implanted in my head so I can learn all the memories of the person I am playing." Zarana said after she saw a tiny shard of her true brother in Zartan's eyes flicker to life, and then die out.

" The Machine works. I have used it a few times, though I took the memories in by watching them. You will not be changed, and when the mission is over the chip will be removed. You will meet up with the Cobra scientists tomorrow, and they will brief you on your role as well as give you props, and voice recordings so you can mimic your mark." Zartan spoke in a completely business tone now.


End file.
